


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time 3

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This adventurous duo is back for another evening of debauchery. This time Captain Boomerang and the Reader find themselves in Atlantic City. Will it be a tame evening or one for the books?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time 3

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to be while listening to Panic! At The Disco’s - Don’t Threaten Me with A Good Time
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

You sit at your kitchen island scrolling through your phone while eating cereal when you hear the door open and close behind you.

"Just let yourself in." 

"That's what ya do when they've got a key love." 

You whip around and point your spoon at him, "Only because I was tired of being scared every time you decided to climb up the fire escape and bang on my window." 

A playful smirk dances across George’s face. You shake your head and turn back to finish your cereal as he positions himself on the stool next to yours. 

"Ya want to go to Atlantic City?" 

You snort but drop your spoon the moment you see George flashing a stack of cash. 

Playfully slapping his arm, "Shut up! Did you rob a bank or something?" 

His brows shoot up and he quickly responds, "No. I did a few odd jobs." 

Your eyes narrow with suspicion at his retort but you elect to let it slide, "How long's the drive?" 

"'Bout 2 hours." 

You excitedly jump off the stool, “I'll go pack!"  
_____________________  
The two of you were about an hour into the trip with the windows down and the music blaring as the Captain was drumming on the dash while you belted the song out at the top of your lungs, "But I will fuck this up, I fucking know it. I will fuck this up, I fucking know it. I will fuck this up, I fucking know it. I will fuck this up, I fucking know it." The flash of lights catches your attention and you mutter curses under your breath before pulling to the shoulder, apprehensively gripping the steering wheel as the police officer approaches the car.

“Good evening, ma’am.” 

“Hello officer.” 

The officer peers around you and tilts his chin forward. “What are you up to this evening?” 

You steal a sideways glance and notice that Boomerang is slumped over on the door with his face tucked to his shoulder pretending to be asleep.  
“We’re heading to Atlantic City.” 

“Do you have your license and registration?” You quickly nod and hand the material over. The officer retreats back to his cruiser. Watching him in the rearview mirror, you grip the Captain’s nipple through his shirt and twist, “Thanks for nothing, ya jackass!” 

“Gah! Stop it!” He grits out between clenched teeth. 

About that time you see the officer walking back to the car. He glances back down at your license before handing them over, “Here you go Ms. Y/L/N. I wanted to let you know that one of your tail lights is out. Please have your friend take care of it in the morning.” 

You smile, “Thank you, sir.” 

Another thirty minutes down the road and you have stopped at a gas station. “That dillhole doesn’t think I could fix a taillight myself,” you huff. You hear half snorts come from Boomerang who obviously is amused at your anger fueled frenzy. 

Shooting him a lethal look, “Shut up!” 

“You’re obviously a delicate flower.” He deadpans. 

“Make yourself useful and go in for snacks,” you command as he walks backwards with his hands up in surrender. 

_______________________________  
After arriving in Atlantic City you two find a motel off the strip, and quickly dump your belongings in the room before heading out to find a casino. The first game of choice was black jack, one of your favorites. Boomerang hands you a stack of chips and the two of you find a table. As the drinks flowed, so did the banter between you and Boomerang. The other guests were entertained by the two of you until they realized that you were collectively wiping the table with them. Cashing out with an impressive winning, you roamed around the casino looking for the next game. 

Loud music blaring from the club gains your interest and you wonder in. You can hear Boomerang cursing behind you but you ignore him and order a drink, downing it before heading out to the dance floor. Your body sways seductively to the music as the beat pulses through you. Glancing through your hooded eyes, you spot Boomerang intently watching you. You seductively bite your lip as you continue to move and soon you can feel his large hands on your hips as he presses himself to you from behind. 

“Ya looked like ya might fall,” he murmurs into your ear. 

You wrap your arm around his neck to pull him closer, “Is that all?” 

His nose grazes up your neck before nipping at your ear. “I didn’t like the looks ya were getting’ from tha other blokes.” His grip tightening on your hips as you move against him. 

Turning to look at him with your lips slightly grazing his cheek you whisper, “You wanna play?” 

The Captain emits a low grunt before licking and pulling at your bottom lip. He answers in a low gravelly voice, “Yes.” You quickly spin around, dragging him out of the club by his hand and stop at a roulette table.

“This isn’t the playin’ I had in mind love,” he confesses. You wink at him before turning for a buy in. Roulette is where you proved to be Boomerang’s good luck charm -- he had you pinned between him and the table, you blowing on the die before he’d roll them and the system was working well. As the drinks kept coming, the bets became bolder and you loved the thrill of winning. Facing the Captain you were about to blow on the dice once more before he stops you, placing all of your winnings on 17. He nods and you lean down to blow the die. As you pull away, you take his thumb into your mouth and gently suck, savoring the taste of him. The Captain releases a low grunt, maintaining eye contact as he throws the dice. The two of you are still fixated on each other as cheers erupt around you. At this moment you were certain that the evening was far from over.  
______________________  
The sound of Boomerang’s strained grunts from stretching at the edge of the bed wakes you up. 

You peel a poker chip off your face as you sit up and confusedly look around the room, squinting from the bright light shining in. 'This isn't our motel room' you thought to yourself. You were sitting on a huge bed in the middle of a luxury suite, random poker chips and paper bills scattered across the bed and floor. 

Crawling over to the edge of the bed you press yourself behind him and wrap your hands around his neck, “How did we end up here?”

_You squeal as Boomerang carries you into the large suite and drops you on the bed. He grabs your legs and pulls you to the edge, causing your dress to ride up in the process, his finger slowly traces up your thigh._

_“No panties? Ya naughty girl.”_

He shakes his head in response and suddenly tenses. His hand slowly lifts up your left hand where you both spot the sparkling diamond band on your ring finger. 

“Whaaaaat...” You squeal in disbelief. Boomerang drops your hand and holds out his hand to reveal his own band. 

“Looks like we got hitched wifey.” He flippantly responds. 

“Why are you so calm?” 

He turns to face you, “Cause it ain’t real.” You shoot him a puzzled look. 

_“We’re really going to do this?” You ask._

_“We aren’t really gettin’ hitched. My buddy sent me these fake IDs.”_

_“How’d you get my picture, creep.”_

_He rolls his eyes, “Don’t flatter ya self. He hacked into tha DMV.”_

_“Oh.” You sheepishly emit._

_“Ya ready to be Mrs. Campbell?” You nervously giggle before he grabs your hand and leads you toward the alter._

You pull the covers tight around your neck as you fling back onto the bed with a sigh of relief. 

“My contact looked up people that applied for marriage licenses this weekend and based our IDs off of those.” 

“He’s an evil genius.” 

The Captain smirked as he crawled back to lie down next to you on his stomach, “Well Glen and Sarah are gonna to be surprised when they try to pick up their license.” 

You giggle before picking up a poker chip and fling it at his face. Your laughter fills the room as he flinches upon impact. 

“Ya think that’s funny?” He swiftly crawls over you and pins your hands above your head by holding your wrists together. 

A small smirk spreads across your face, “We consummated the marriage huh?" You say looking down at your naked forms. 

Boomerang sneers down at you, “Ya remember that part?” 

“No.” You confess.

_You straddle his lap and tug at his hair while he runs his tongue down your neck. Soft moans escape your lips as he thrusts upwards. The two of you readily pull and grip at each other as the thrusts become harder and faster, desperate for more._

His eyes rake over your body pinned beneath him before meeting your gaze. 

“Would you like to refresh my memory?” You tease. 

Realizing you are at his will with your wrists pinned and your body under his, you are turned on by his dominate position. He takes his free hand and pulls down the sheet revealing your breast, slowly dragging his hand back up along your stomach and up between your breasts. Your breathing hitches when he takes a breast into his mouth gently sucking and teasing at the nipple all while he takes his free hand to knead the other breast. He smirks as he switches breasts in his mouth, gently raking his teeth over your nipple letting his fingers roughly tease the other nipple. You attempt to wriggle beneath desperate for him to touch you but his weight is preventing you from moving. He suddenly leans back on his heels and drags your hands to your stomach. 

“Keep them right there.” He orders before leaning over the bed searching. He eventually positions himself upright with his belt in hand. His lips curl into a small smile as he binds your wrists together with the belt. Excitement races through your veins in anticipation. 

“Captain…please…just touch me,” you whimper.

His hand slowly lowers down your abdomen to your thigh stopping right next to your core. You gasp as he begins to nip and tease your breast once again with his mouth. 

“George…” you softly beg. 

He watches you as he traces his finger along your opening. You attempt to move closer with no avail but he tucks his finger in and teasingly traces your wet folds. 

“So wet for me.” He then slowly rubs your clit and you moan. “Ya like that?” 

You bite your lip and nod. His fingers continue to rub as his mouth work your breasts, not letting any part of you go untouched. The pleasure is overwhelming, your moans and gasps filling the room as you feel the pressure building. 

“Don’t ya dare cum,” he orders. 

“Boomer, I can’t hold out.” you reply as he flips you on your stomach and pulls you back to his lap. 

Whispering in your ear, “Ya will do as I say.” 

He slowly teases his erection against you and slips his hand back to your clit. 

“Do ya want me, Y/N?” 

“Yes. Fuck me, Captain.” He lifts you up and positions himself at your entrance while you slowly lower yourself down onto him. Relishing in the sensation, you fling your head back onto his shoulder. Boomerang’s grip tightens on your hips as he begins his upward thrusts. 

“Fuck you feel so good,” he growls in your ear. The two of you grind at a deliciously, yet agonizing, slow pace with beads of sweat rolling down your bodies. You lick and suck on his neck - leaving bruises. He pushes you forward holding onto your hips before thrusting. His strong arms keep you from lurching face first into the mattress as he slowly pulls out before quickly driving back in. Eventually the pace quickens and the sound of your bodies slapping mixed with moans fill the room. 

“Ya want to cum, sweetheart?” He asks and you nod. He reaches around rubbing your clit and you unravel. After a few more thrusts he follows, collapsing on the bed next to you. 

After catching your breath you roll over to face the large man still heaving heavily. His brow quirks at you before asking, “Room service?” 

“That’s fine by me. You’re paying,” you say with a smile. 

Boomerang scoffs and you jump out of bed. “I’m taking a shower. Food better be here when I get out.” 

“Or what?” He challenges.

You pause in the doorway and tapping your finger to your chin in thought. “Or I want a divorce,” you joke. 

He shakes his head in response before grabbing the phone and menu to order the food.


End file.
